Help:Why create an account
' ' is free and easy. It also has several other advantages over editing logged-out or remaining as an anonymous user. Much of this information is automatically included in the box below by Wikia Entertainmnet. However, some sections will be clarified. Anonymity under your chosen user name In addition to what is described below, anonymous users should be aware that their IP address can be publicly seen in the History of each page, and in the list. For many people (for example, those using AOL or other large Internet service providers), this doesn't give any information to others. But in some cases, for example if you are editing from a work computer, this may allow others to determine out your location or other details. If you are worried about this, you should log in to edit. Your IP address will then not be visible to other contributors. A way of joining the community When you are logged in, the link to your will appear at the top right of the screen. You will also have a personal , and will be notified with a banner each time someone adds a message. Being able to communicate easily makes it a lot easier to build a wiki. ::Refer to "Joining the community" below for more details. New features Being logged in allows you to rename pages (with the "move" tab) and to upload images. You can also easily view your contributions using the "my contributions" link at the top of the screen, and make a personal watchlist to keep an eye on your favourite articles. Registered users can also create blogs on the subjects they want. ::Refer to "Features for registered users" below for more details. Customization A lot of the look of the site can be changed with customization. Using the "preferences" link, you can change the overall look of the site, your time-zone preferences, search settings, and much more. If you know CSS, then you can change the look of the site even further with your personal style sheet. A good resource for information on how to customize your page can be found at . Other benefits of registering Anyone can edit pages whether they have an account or not. Those that do have an account have a name to go with their edits, so that no matter where you are, your changes are collected under the same name. Wikia Entertainment recently modified the User pages so that they show how many edits you have made in the upper right corner. Without registering (and logging in when you edit), your total number of edits will be spread out amongst one or more IP addresses. When you register here, your registration is also valid at other wikis hosted by Wikia Entertainment. You can visit those wikis by clicking on the "wikia entertainment" link at the upper-left corner of each page. The users that have created or edited the most pages are listed as "Featured Users" under the "Community" menu on the left side of the screen. Registered users can also edit some pages that have been protected due to vandalization or constantly having information changed on them that we know is not correct. Finally, registered users can sign their name on discussion or Forum pages with —~~~~ to have their name and the time automatically added. For example, it may show up as — Wikia 03:17, 18 September 2009 (UTC) Changing your password If you need to change your password, you may do so on the ' ' page. So please consider creating an account and logging in. It's free, and very easy. to go to the log-in page. The following information is provided by Wikia Entertainment: Why create an account?